Hide and Tag?
by AnimeFever1991
Summary: [(Rin Okumura x Reader)] You, Rin, and the gang FINALLY got a day off, but are bored out of your minds. Until, you come up with the idea of playing an innocent game of "Hide and Seek." This is my first time writing and my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!


_How did I get myself into this mess?_

_I'm hiding in a freaking shower! A shower. Out of all the places to hide, I choose a shower._

_Who's idea was it to play "hide and seek?" Oh, wait. That was mine…_

*Thirty Minutes Earlier*

Today we had a day off. I can't recall the last time us Ex-wires had a day off. What, with all those exams, missions, and school in general.

We decided to hang out at Yukio's, Rin's, and I's dorm. We were bored out of our minds. That's until I got this brilliant idea to play a game.

"A game!? What kind of game?" Bon asked.

"I haven't thought of that. Maybe hide and seek," I said.

"Who would want to play such a childish game?" Izumo said while sticking her nose in the air.

"Well, it's better than doing nothing," Rin said grinning.

"I don't like this idea (Y/N)," Yukio said, fixing his glasses.

"How so Four-eyes!?" Rin yelled.

I had a feeling something like this would happen.

"All right that's enough you two. Besides I have a way to make it more interesting," I said smiling as everyone looked at me.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" Bon asked sarcastically.

My smile turned into a wide grin as I said, "By timing it, of course."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Konekomaru asked.

"Yeah, how (Y/N)?" Bon asked angerly.

"By making the Seeker find everyone within a certain amount of time," I said.

"I still don't like this idea," Yukio said.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't. That's why I'm putting you in charge of timing, while the rest of us hide, other than the Seeker, of course," I said.

He gave my this _you have got to be kidding look_, then sighed, knowing arguing with me would get him nowhere.

"Okay but that doesn't change anything," Izumo said not caring at all.

"Oh, but it will," I started. "All the Seeker has to do is find everyone before the end of the time limit. Easy, right! While the Seeker is finding the rest of us, do whatever we want to make sure we don't get caught."

"Does that mean that we can hide with anyone we want to?" Shima asked.

"Whatever floats your boat," I said with the wave of my hand.

"Yes and I know just who I want to hide with too~!" he sang looking over at Izumo with a pleading look in his eyes. She rolled here eyes at him.

"Okay but I still don't understand how or where we're going to play?" Konekomaru asked.

"We can play here in or around the dormitory, but no where else. If the Seeker finds everyone before the time runs out then they win, but if the Seeker can't find everyone, then they loose," I said looking at everyone.

"He he he! I'm getting excited now," Rin said bouncing in his seat.

I smiled at how much he acted like a kid, even after all of those years of knowing both him and Yukio. They were always there for me, even after my parents died in that car accident four years ago. I don't know how long it took for me to finally open up to them. Oh, I can't forget about the time I found out about Rin. That took, and its still taking, a lot of convincing, meaning that I was okay with it.

We have been going out for about a week now. He was so nervous when he asked me out. He kept stuttering and was blushing so hard, I think he invented a new shade of red. He was so cute, I couldn't say no. Not that I would have anyway.

"So who's going to be it?" Shiemi asked.

"We can all draw straws," I suggested.

"All right, that's enough with the chit-chat. Let's get started already," Rin whined impatiently.

So we all drawed some straws, with the exception of Yukio. Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo, Shiemi, and me got to hide, while Rin was it.

"Why am I it! Can we have a do over!" Rin complained.

"No. Get over it, Okumura!" Bon yelled.

I put myself between the two of them before things got out of hand and turned to Rin and said, "I'm sorry Rin, no do overs."

With that he mumbled a,"Fine," and pouted.

I turned, while clapping my hands together and said, "Now that that is settled, how long should we be giving Rin to find all of us?"

We all looked at one another before agreeing on an hour. Rin had to give us a twenty second start.

_And that's how it all started._

_I'm sitting in a damn shower. What the hell was I thinking!?_

Shima got Izumo and him both caught. When I was finally settled into my hiding spot, I heard this loud scream coming from down the hall saying, "Kill it, get it away from me!" Followed by a, "Would you get off of me!" All I could picture was Shima holding onto Izumo's back.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing. Until I heard the door creaking open.

_Damn it all! I thought I closed it!_ I thought, mentally slapping myself.

I tried sneaking a peek, but I had to do a double take because nothing was there!? _How the hell is that even possible!_' I thought.

It has to be Rin, was the only thought running through my mind. Who else could it be? Until I heard an a familiar "meow" and looked down, and to my surprise, I saw Kuro pawing at me.

"Damn it, Kuro. Don't scare me like that!" I said relieved.

A meow was my only response.

"You know where Rin is don't you?" I asked, petting him.

The response I got this time from him was a meow and him purring, until I heard Rin bursting through the door. I instantly got a sudden chill down my spin, not the good kind I might add.

"Kuro where are you? Who are you talking to?" he asked as he started walking over...here!

_Oh, crap, I am so screwed. How am I going to get out of here now._

He stopped right around the corner I was hiding in and, from what is sounded like, talking to him.

_Great just my luck. I'm stuck here while those two are chit-chating. What the hell, man!_

After taking a deep breathe, I decided to make a run for it.

"YOLO!" I yelled and ran for it.

Run, just keep running and don't look back, was the only thing going though my mid as I ran down the hall, down the stairs, and outside with Rin right on my tail.

"You can't run forever (Y/N)!" he said.

It happened so fast, I don't even know how it happened, but I got tackled and ended up laying on my back on the ground. He moved so he was straddling my hips, his hands on both sides of my head, making me immobilized. I felt my face warming up, looking up at him.

"I finally found you," he said looking at me as a smirk was spreading across his face.

"I love you Rin," I said with a shaky voice.

His smirk formed into a sweet smile.

"And I love you, too (Y/N)," he said leading in..

"What's going on over here?"

He stopped a few inches from my face, and we both saw everyone standing right there gawking at us.

"What the hell, Yukio!" We both yelled.

"We heard (Y/N) scream so we came to see if she was all right," Shiemi said, obviously worried.

"Okay, we now know that she's fine. You going to kiss her now or what?" Shima said.

"Shima..." Konekomaru started, sweat dropping.

"Kiss the girl, Rin. Kiss the girl!" he yelled.

I turned to Rin and said, "Well are you going to or are you going to disappoint him."

He answered my by leaning in by softly pressing his slightly chapped lips to mine. Instantly I started kissing back without a second thought. The kiss itself was very soft and sweet as our lips molded together.

We had to pull apart due to the lack of oxygen.

~ ~ ~ Bonus Ending ~ ~ ~

"I win suckers!" Rin triumphantly said.

"Um, Rin. I hate to be the one to rain on your parade, but you loose," I said.

"What are you talking about? I totally won!" he said.

"Rin, it took you, at least a good fifty-five minutes trying to find me and another ten trying to catch me."

"..."

"..."

"What the hell, (Y/N)! That's not fair!" he whined, running after me.

"Mwhahahahaha! Sorry Rin. Better luck next time!" I laughed.


End file.
